


A Decade in The Making

by Bumblebeebitch



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Dragon Ball Z - Freeform, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, dragon ball - Freeform, yamten - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26971399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumblebeebitch/pseuds/Bumblebeebitch
Summary: With Puar and Chiaotzu away, Yamcha and Tien have the whole weekend to the themselves. Will Yamcha admit his long held feelings for his best friend?
Relationships: Tenshinhan/Yamcha (Dragon Ball), Tiencha, Yamten, tien shinhan/Yamcha
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

“You’re sure you guys won’t stay?” Bulma asked watching Yamcha put his tan suede jacket on. Yamcha’s visits to capsule corp were a lot less frequent than the old days, but he still made time to come visit once or twice a month.

Their relationship had been over for a long time but it felt good that they could still be friends.

Typically he would have taken up her offer for dinner and a movie night with the kids, but this time he wasn’t the only visitor.

He looked over to the large, bald man standing by the door.

Once Vegeta had taken up residence, Tien had typically kept clear of capsule corp, unless Yamcha was with him. Luckily today Vegeta was safely sequestered away in the training room when they arrived, which had lightened up Tien’s mood considerably.

“Nah, I promised Tien a nice home cooked meal, isn’t that right?” Yamcha winked to Tien.

Tien simply nodded.

“Are you saying my home cooked meals aren’t ‘nice’?” Bulma accused in a joking tone.

Yamcha countered “What home cooked meals?” They both laughed at that.

“oh well, you guys are the ones missing out, “The Great Saiyaman 2: Electric boogaloo” Bulma gestured theatrically with her hands, spinning on the spot. “It’s meant to be even worse than the first one.” Yamcha didn’t doubt that.

“I’m sure we’ll survive.” Tien finally interjected, with a smirk. Bulma went over to give his arm a squeeze.

“Don’t be such a stranger, Shinhan. I hardly get visits from Launch anymore and I miss catching up with everyone from the old days.” Tien looked slightly guilty, politely bowing his head without saying anything.

Feeling the need to save his friend from anymore pestering, Yamcha called for the boys “Goten, Trunks, come give your favourite uncles a hug goodbye.”

He heard some clattering and then the boys appeared before him, Chiaotzu floating a little ways behind.

“Bye.” The lilac haired boy lifted his little fist to do the secret handshake he and Yamcha had come up with a few years ago “See ya, dude!”. Trunk’s was getting to the age where he was too cool to give anyone a hug goodbye.

Goten on the other hand hugged the taller mans hip tightly “Bye, Yamcha! ‘member that you promised to take me to the stadium soon, mama even said I could stay over!” Yamcha mussed Goten’s hair, smiling “You bet!”.

When Goku had died, Yamcha had wanted to offer Chichi help with the boys, but he also knew that Chichi was a stubborn woman and was not one to accept help easily. So he settled with visiting more often.

At first she had seemed annoyed with his presence, questioning why he was suddenly around so much, but after a little while they had formed a sort of kinship, he’d sit up late with her while Goten was teething, reminiscing about Goku.

Eventually she’d asked him to watch the boys so she could get housework done, or she’d let him take them on day trips to see a baseball game or a movie, with the strict insistence that they were home by dinner time.

But once Goku had come back to life, Chichi had mellowed out a bit, actually letting the boys stay at his place for a weekend here or there. He really enjoyed their visits.

The boys waved goodbye to Tien, who awkwardly bowed to them. Yamcha couldn’t help but to laugh at how awkward Tien could be, which earned him a glower.

Tien turned to Chiatozu “I’ll come get you on monday. Be good.” Chiaotzu just smiled and joined the boys when they took off.

The kids had convinced Chiaotzu to stay for the weekend, and he seemed to be having fun. Puar was going to stay too, excited by the prospect of hearing all the gossip from Bulma and Panchy.

“Tell Puar I said bye.”

“Sure. You guys have a good night.” Was all Bulma said waving them out the door.

They walked out into the early evening dusk, a bit of chill in the air.

When Yamcha had told Tien to come and visit he hadn’t expected that it would end up just them alone together for the weekend, the prospect was simultaneously thrilling and unnerving.

Yamcha had known for a long time that his feelings for Tien went beyond simple friendship. He wasn’t exactly sure when it had started, maybe it was when he witnessed Tien’s evolution from an absolute dickhead into a self reflective man.

Or maybe it was when they trained together for the 23rd boudakai, spending countless days and nights for months on end in each others company.

Initially Yamcha’s relationship with Bulma had helped to distract him from his growing feelings for Tien. He had been so sure that they would end up married, with 2.5 kids, that any time his brain tried to show him Tien in a romantic light he would quickly sweep the idea away.

That was until he died.

The fact that Tien was also dead alongside him had been somewhat of a clarifying force.

The life he’d long assumed he was destined for was gone. Bulma would move on one day and this fact broke his heart... But he also felt relief. Relief that maybe... maybe this was his chance at something new.

But then King Kai had told them that Bulma, Gohan and Krillin were going to Namek to get the dragon balls so they could be wished back. He was conflicted, feeling excited at the prospect of a second chance at life but also unsure of what he would be going back to.

Bulma was doing all this for him, he could hardly say “Thanks for travelling across the galaxy, but I’m in love with Tien.” Especially since he had zero evidence Tien felt the same way. He tried to submerge those thoughts and feelings, but he could no longer repress how he felt. Not how he once had.

Spending everyday training in close quarters with Tien. Sleeping next to him in King Kai’s little house every night. Tien rubbing his back, calming him down when he’d wake up from a nightmare sweating and shaking. It had only made him love Tien more. Which further cemented that while he couldn’t repress the feelings, he also couldn’t risk losing Tien’s friendship entirely by admitting them.

And he couldn’t simply wash his hands of Bulma, either. He owed her so much and he loved her immensely. To throw that away for something that might only be one sided, well, that would've been insane. The time came and he went back to earth, resuming his relationship with Bulma, and they were happy for a while. Happier than they had been before he died, but eventually the cracks started to appear again, they broke up for good and the rest is history.

Of course he had gone on dates and had flings, trying to distract himself, but nothing ever lasted. He kept thinking that eventually his feelings for Tien would dull. They didn't.

And then, somehow, a decade had passed and he still hadn’t told Tien that he was in love with him...

They had been walking in companionable silence for a few minutes now but Yamcha knew the walk back to his apartment would be too long if he wanted to get dinner on the table at a reasonable time. _Also, walking always made him think too much._

Grabbing the dino cap out of his pocket, he pressed the button, a yellow soft top convertible popping out of thin air.

“Still got garish taste in cars, I see.” Tien’s gruff voice broke the silence, teasing.

“At least I’ve got a car.” Was Yamcha’s answer. Tien elbowed him in the arm before climbing into the passenger side.

Yamcha walked around to his side of the car and climbed in, the engine humming to life. His radio lightly playing in the background. He glanced sidelong at the man next to him. Still gorgeous as ever.

He was in for a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamcha shows off his new apartment to an honored guest.

Yamcha unlocked the door to his apartment, standing aside as he gestured at Tien, “Guests first.”. Tien walked in, letting out a low whistle, looking around the room.

Yamcha had only moved in a couple months beforehand, his old landlord finally giving him notice that the apartment he’d called home for a long time was to be demolished.

He hadn’t been excited by the prospect of moving at first, but once he found this place with it’s open planned living, high ceilings and big windows he didn’t feel so bad about leaving the old place behind.

“You like it?” Yamcha asked.

Tien gave an appreciative nod. “It’s great. Must cost a bomb in rent, though.” 

He wasn’t wrong about that. A decent sized loft, with high ceilings and wooden floorboards wasn’t cheap but Yamcha had a fair nest egg saved, and no one to spend it on, so he figured why not enjoy a bit of luxury for once. It was a far cry from his days as a desert dweller.

Yamcha gave Tien the grand tour, showing off of his new furniture, Tien followed tentatively behind, smiling and nodding.

When Yamcha got to the mini velvet chaise he’d bought especially for Puar, Tien whooped a laugh at the sight of it. “Only you would find something like that, Yamcha.” He was giving his best lopsided smile.

Yamcha’s heart contracted at the sound of Tien’s laugh, he couldn’t tear his eyes away from that smile. _Get it Together, Yamcha._

“Puar deserves only the best!” He finally said, going for faux outrage.

He felt proud to show Tien his new home, even if he knew that Tien wasn’t much for material things, he still seemed truly happy for Yamcha. 

Turning on his new sound system, yamcha lowered the volume until the music was not much more than comforting background noise. 

He invited his friend to take a seat at the little island bench in the kitchen. 

“Alright.” Yamcha was assessing what he had left to do for dinner. 

He had put the chicken in the broth on low before he left, leaving it to gently cook while he was out. So that was almost good to go. 

That left rolling out the dough for his noodles, buttering some crispy breadrolls to go with the broth and throwing the lemon meringue pies into the oven so that the meringue was nice and toasted for dessert.

But first he needed a hair tie. He liked having his hair long but people weren’t exactly a fan of pulling a strand of it out of their dinner.

“What are you looking for?” Tien was watching him search around, a quizzical look on his face.

“Just a hair tie. I swear I buy packs and packs of them but whenever I need ‘em they’re nowhere in sight.” Yamcha huffed.

Chuckling to himself, Tien stood up from the island bench and pulled an elastic from his wrist. “Here ya go.” 

Without thinking Yamcha reached his hand out and grabbed the tie, his fingers brushing against Tiens briefly. “Excellent!”

Reaching his hands back Yamcha leant forward and gathered his hair together, high on his head before tying it off into a messy bun - “Wait, why would a baldy like you have a hair tie?”

Tien gave him a knowing look “Because it was sitting on the car seat when I got in.” 

“Oh.” Yamcha beamed at the big man. “Thanks!”

Tien smiled back “Is there anything you want me to do for dinner?” 

“Absolutely not. You sit your ass down and relax. I’ve got this.” Tien looked as if he was going to protest but Yamcha quickly raised his hand, shooing the man back to his seat. Tien complied.

Yamcha grabbed a bottle of Beaujolais, popped the cork and poured Tien and himself a big glass. 

Taking a big swig he set to work, Tien watched him, impressed at the confidence he moved with. 

After about twenty minutes he laid the food out before Tien, braised chicken broth, with homemade noodles and crusty bread. 

He couldn’t help but to feel pleased seeing the look on Tien’s face. The man was salivating. Yamcha smirked to himself.

Already on his second glass of wine, he leant over Tien’s shoulder to top his up, Tien turned his face to look Yamcha and for a brief moment they were close enough to kiss. 

Yamcha steadied himself and set the wine down. “Thanks, Yamcha. This looks amazing.”

“Eh, it’s nothing really.” He tried to reply nonchalantly. “Dig in.”

Tien did not have to be told twice.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A good 30 minutes later both their plates were licked clean and Yamcha had put the meringues in the oven. 

“That's too much, you shouldn’t have made dessert too.” Tien was patting his stomach, looking Yamcha’s way.

“Pssht, sure I did. You think I don’t remember what a sweet tooth you have? You’re my honored guest afterall.” Yamcha felt warm from the food and the drink.

They had polished off the wine, well mostly Yamcha had polished off the wine and it had gone to his head a little bit.

The lemon meringues didn’t need too long, so he bent to get them out of the oven. Setting them on the cooling rack, he made his way over to the liquor cabinet, grabbing out a bottle of sake he had been saving to share with Tien.

He got some small glasses and set them in front of his friend, Tien’s three eyes turned to look at him.

“You sure about that, Yam?” 

“Um, absolutely. We never get time to ourselves.” Yamcha whined.

“Don’t you remember the flying incident from the last time?” Tien gave him a look.

“Yeah, but I’m at home this time, so you won’t have to carry me on your back or fly anywhere.” Yamcha pouted.

Tien laughed, but nodded for Yamcha to fill his glass. He swallowed the whole thing down in one go, Yamcha following suit.

“Alright, those pies should be good now.” He brought the two meringues over and sat them in front of Tien, who eyed them possessively, licking his lips. 

Yamcha knew he couldn’t resist a good sweet.

Reaching for one of the lemon meringues, Tien looked at Yamcha “Aren’t you having any?” 

Yamcha just shook his head and smiled. He had made them especially for Tien.

“I can’t eat all the dessert to myself after you went to all that trouble with dinner while I sat on my ass.” Yamcha just smiled wider “Honored guest, remember.”

Tien rolled his eyes but finally lifted the dessert to his lips, forgoing it’s tin casing and cutlery.

Yamcha watched Tien’s face carefully, the muscular man before him looked as though he’d been presented a plate of gold.

Taking a bite, Tien closed his eyes and leaned his head back, pure satisfaction. Yamcha could have watched him like that for hours.

He finished the first little pie within bites, quickly picking up his second one and setting to work.

Yamcha rested his face in his hands, smiling at Tien. It was nice to cook for someone else, especially Tien, who was always so grateful.

“Come on, you have to at least try a bite.” Tien was reaching over to Yamcha, presenting the pie to his mouth. Yamcha couldn’t resist such an invitation, he leant forward and took a bite of the dessert, holding Tien’s wrist still.

Looking pleased with himself Tien pulled his hand back from Yamcha’s grip and finished the sweet treat off, before licking his fingers. “You sure you don’t want to come live at the farm with Chiaotzu and I, with cooking like that I wouldn’t even charge board.” Tien joked.

Tien couldn’t know how many times Yamcha had thought about doing just that, making a little family of the four of them. He simply smiled “You couldn’t afford my chef fees.” 

“Big talk from the guy who hasn’t realised he has meringue smeared over his top lip.” Tien laughed, reaching across the table to wipe Yamcha’s lip with his thumb.

Yamcha’s breath caught, their eyes meeting across the small bench. He wasn’t expecting such an intimate gesture from Tien. He could feel his cheeks flaming and quickly looked away. 

Tien stood and went to wash his hands. Yamcha watched him as he poured them both another drink, he needed it.

Before he knew it they were sitting on the couch, the whole bottle of sake was gone and he was undeniably drunk. Seemingly a lot more drunk than Tien was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for a very drunk Yamcha :P


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamcha's drunk and wants to dance. Tien doesn't. At first, anyway.

“S’not fair, Tien.” Yamcha slurred.

“What’s not fair?” Tien arched a brow at the drunken man next to him.

“You hardly even seem drunk.” He said, sounding mortally offended.

“Well, you did drink your weight in sake and I didn’t. Plus you’ve never been much of a drinker, Yam. You know that.”

“Yeah, I know that.” He conceded, leaning forward, elbows on his knees. 

Tien chuckled. Drunk Yamcha always seemed to be on an emotional roller coaster.

Suddenly he flung to his feet, grabbing Tien’s arm, trying to pull the man along with him. 

“Tien, we need to go dancing- Now!” 

Tien shook his arm free, “Absolutely not. You’re way too trashed and I don’t dance.” He said sternly.

Yamcha pouted at Tien, folding his hands together as though in prayer “Please, Tiennnnn. I need to dance, and you never go dancing with me.” He whined.

Tien shook his head, rolling his third eye. “Yeah, because you don’t ask me to- because sober you  _ knows _ that I don’t dance. You’re too drunk for dancing anyway.” 

“Yeah, well, I’m an adult man and I can go dancing if I want to.” Yamcha huffed, putting his hands on his hips. “If you won’t take me, I’ll take myself.” Yamcha turned on his foot and started toward the door.

Tien ran a hand over his face, sighing. No way was he letting Yamcha go out in this state, he doubted security would even let him in anywhere. 

Tien flittered over to Yamcha, placing his hands on the smaller man's shoulders to stop him from moving.

“Out of my way-” Yamcha’s eyebrows knitted together, clearly thinking “Three eyes Shinhan.” laughing as he spoke.

“Sorry, but you’re in no state for dancing, wolf boy.” 

Yamcha was opening his mouth to protest but Tien placed a hand over his warm lips, killing any words he was going to stay.

“And since I’m your honored guest, I get to decide what we do.” 

Before Tien could go on any further he felt something warm and wet against his palm, pulling his hand away in horror he realized that Yamcha had licked his hand.

“Uegh, what are you- Ten years old?” Tien said, aghast.

Yamcha proudly declared “I’m eleven, actually.” Tien rolled his eyes.

“You’re definitely too drunk to go out.” 

Yamcha waggled his eyebrows at the bald man “comprise?”

“Are you trying to say ‘compromise’?” 

“Yeah, that one.” Yamcha nodded, squinting his eyes. 

“What compromise?” Tien removed his remaining hand from Yamcha’s shoulder, crossing his arms. 

Yamcha raised his hands, holding his palms out flat, “Dance with me.” 

“No way.”

“C’mon you said compromise, I’m compromisin’.”

Tien shook his head. So much for a relaxing night.

Yamcha beelined for the stereo, turning it to a classics station and putting the volume way up

_ ♪♪ If you see a faded sign at the side of the road that says _

_ Fifteen miles to the… _

_ love shack, love shack yeah ♪♪  
_

Yamcha was singing along, totally out of time, coming toward Tien shimmying his shoulders.

“Nuh-uh.” Tien was stock still with his arms crossed.

Yamcha proceeded to continue singing badly and out of time while flailing about wildly.

A smile was breaking out across Tien’s face against his better judgement and Yamcha continued using the large man as a prop for his dance moves.

“Please dance with me. Just one song Tien and then I’ll leave you alone.” Yamcha was pulling some major puppy dog eyes.   


“Alright, fine. One song.” Tien raised a single finger.

Yamcha grabbed his hand and started trying to spin the man around, Tien was not going to be spun, so he grabbed Yamcha’s other hand and started shimmying him back and forth. Right foot, left foot. 

Yamcha couldn’t hold back his laughter “You have no rhythm, I swear Roshi’s got fresher moves than that.” 

“Insulting the dance partner you were just begging is a good idea, how?” Tien let go of his hands.

“Aw, don’t be like that Tien. I love your geriatric moves.” The look on Yamcha’s face could only be described as stupid.

“Geriatric… what do you do that’s so unique?” before Tien knew what was happening Yamcha had kicked his leg straight up into the air and held it vertical.

“See?” Yamcha grinned.

“How is kicking your leg up into the air a dance move?” A streak of red was spreading across his cheeks.

“I’m flexible.” Was the only answer Yamcha gave.

Tien’s adams apple bobbed “I can see that.” 

He dropped his leg back down and snatched Tien’s hands back up, clearly intent on keeping the dancing going.

Tien’s hands were a bit bigger than his, calloused and warm. He hoped the song would never end.

The final lyrics started to fade out from the stereo and the next song started -

_ ♪♪ Moving forward using all my breath _

_ Making love to you was never second best _

_ I saw the world thrashing all around your face _

_ Never really knowing it was always mesh and lace, _

_ I’ll stop the world and melt with you. ♪  
_

“I love this song.” Yamcha hadn’t let go of Tien yet, still swaying with him. Before his better judgment could get in the way, he gave in to his basest instincts and leaned his head against the crook of Tien’s neck, breathing in deep.

What a perfect night, Yamcha thought to himself, drifting.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tien still hadn’t pulled away. 

His hands held Yamcha’s, the wild haired man’s body tantalizingly close. If only Yamcha knew what he was doing to him...

As sure of his friendship as he was, Tien still couldn’t bring himself to actually tell Yamcha that he had feelings for him. 

He didn't think Yam would react badly, if anything he'd be too gracious but he still couldn't risk it. Even the slightest chance of ruining their friendship was too big a risk for him.

He would just have to be content holding the man in his arms for a couple fleeting songs, before going back to acting as if it had never happened.  It wasn’t the first time they had done such a thing. 

The song was over and commercials had started to play, Tien was still moving but it was becoming apparent that Yamcha’s feet had stilled.

Craning his head back to look at his friends tanned face, Tien couldn’t help but to laugh, the bastard had fallen asleep on his shoulder. 

“Yamcha, wake up.” He gently jostled the sleeping man.

“No, it’s too comfy.” Came the slurred reply.

Deciding on what to do, with a swift movement Tien had swept an arm behind Yamcha’s knees and picked the man up. 

Feeling his legs disappear from underneath him, Yamcha’s eyes flew open.  “What are you doing?”

“Taking your drunk ass to bed.” Tien answered with a smug smile, expecting Yamcha to protest.

Surprisingly he did no such thing, instead simply closing his eyes and placing his head back on Tien’s beefy shoulder. 

“Okay.” Yamcha’s voice was barely audible.

Tien felt a catch in his throat, he could hardly believe the night he’d had.

Nearing Yamcha’s bed, Tien awkwardly pulled the covers back, knocking the decorative cushions to the floor. “Hey, those were expensive.” Yamcha said.

“Sorry, princess.” Tien answered sarcastically. Yamcha smiled at that.

Tien gingerly placed Yamcha down onto his sheets, pulling the blanket up to his chest.

Yamcha nestled into his pillow. 

“Night, wolf boy.” Tien mussed Yamcha’s already dishevelled hair.

“G’night, Ten. Love you.” Yamcha whispered back.

Tien stopped in his tracks, did he hear that right? Yamcha said he loved him?

He watched Yamcha's peaceful face for a few moments, his heart beating rapidly.

Realizing he needed to make his legs start moving, less he stand there staring dumbstruck at his friend all night he stretched and returned to the living room, turning the stereo down.

That must have been a mistake. 

Yamcha was drunk and tired, he probably didn’t mean to say it… 

Yet Tien couldn’t get those words out of his mind.  He supposed Yamcha may have just meant it in a friendly way, love wasn’t only romantic.

Either way the words clung to Tien’s heart. 

Yamcha loved him too, maybe not in the same way, but he loved him nonetheless. Tien could live with that.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was good fun to write, so I hope it was fun to read too! Up next, hung over breakfast? love confessions? I'll have to work that out lol


	4. Chapter 4

Yamcha was sprawled across his large bed, blankets kicked off at some point during the night, his sheet whirled around his waist and legs - his thoughts bleary ‘ _why do I even bother with a top sheet.’_

He ran a hand across his eyes, head pounding. “I’m never drinking again.” he moaned to himself, not expecting to hear a familiar chuckle. _-Fuck, that’s right._

“Tien?”

“In the kitchen.” was the answering call.

Open planned living was nice and all, but he wouldn’t mind having a wall or two right now.

Peering into the kitchen Yamcha could see Tien was busy.

“Are you making breakfast?”

“Uh, huh.” Tien answered with his back to Yamcha, clearly concentrating on the task at hand.

“There’s enough time for you to take a shower, if you want.”

A shower did sound good right now... and a senzu bean, but he doubted Korin would be impressed if he used one to cure a hangover. 

Untangling his legs from the sheets, one last look at Tien, Yamcha made his way to the bathroom. He swallowed down an ibuprofen with a sip of tap water before peeling off his outfit from yesterday and dumped it in the corner.

Tien must have had a shower while he was sleeping, steam still present on the glass, a wet towel was neatly hung up to dry over the towel rail and a fresh one was sitting folded on the counter, he smiled at it while waiting for the water to heat up.

Tien had always been so tidy.

He remembered sharing a hotel with his friend a long time ago. Each night Tien would lay his outfit for the next day neatly along the foot of the bed. He slept so still on his back that the clothes would be in exactly the same spot in the morning. 

Yamcha on the other hand was always thrashing about, losing blankets and tangling his hair into a terrible mess. His clothes weren’t much better.

Stepping into the steaming shower Yamcha let the hot water massage his aching muscles. Closing his eyes, he put his face under the water. The memories of last night finally trickling in.

Oh, kami. Had he really made Tien dance with him? He groaned at the embarrassing memory.

_-Gotta give drunk me credit though, he really put himself out there._

Finished with washing his hair, he stepped out of the shower and dried off, before twisting his sopping hair up into the towel. He picked up a pair of grey sweats that he had left on the floor yesterday and threw them on. 

Strolling out of the bathroom his nose was met with a delicious smell that made his stomach rumble.

“Good morning.” He finally said greeting Tien now that he was properly awake.

Tien just nodded his head, glancing down at Yamcha’s bare chest and stomach before gesturing for Yamcha to sit.

He suddenly felt very exposed with his hair wound up in the towel, only a pair of sweats low on his hips. He went to grab an old threadbare hoodie off the back of his couch and put that on, the zip was broken but he felt a bit less exposed.

“It’s going to get cold if you don’t sit down.” Tien scolded.

“Sorry.” he said as he sat down at the island bench.

Tien put a plate down in front him. 

Three eggs sunny side up, buttered toast that was slightly blackened, bacon a little bit beyond crispy, a bowl of rice. Very simple. Yamcha smiled to himself. 

Tien had many talents but cooking wasn’t necessarily one of them. 

“Stop smirking. I know I’m not a master chef but it’s better than nothing.” Tien complained.

Feigning innocence Yamcha lifted his hands in the air “I wasn’t smirking.”

Picking up the mug of coffee in front of him, Yamcha took a sip and had to stop himself from gagging. He did not know what Tien had done to make a cup of coffee that was somehow exceptionally sweet and very bitter, but he had done it. 

Noticing Tien watching him intently and not wanting to hurt his friend's feelings, Yamcha swallowed down another fews sips of coffee before setting the cup aside.

Before the food could get any colder he tucked in, even though it wasn’t the nicest meal he had ever eaten he still appreciated the effort Tien went to. He's happily eat burnt toast and rubbery eggs everyday if Tien was the one making them for him.

They finished the meal in companionable silence.

“Thanks for making breakfast…” Yamcha’s could feel his face heating. “And thanks for putting up with me last night. I really outdid myself.” he finished uneasily.

“No worries.” was all Tien said.

“That’s it? You’re not gonna give me shit?” Yamcha asked.

“For what? Making me dance with you? Or when you fell asleep on my shoulder and I had to carry you to bed?” Tien was smirking now.

Had he really fallen asleep on Tien’s shoulder? He remembered dancing together but that was about it. _I'm never drinking again._

“I invited you down here for a quiet night and then ended up acting like a dickhead. I’m sorry.” He rubbed the back of his neck, feeling awkward.

“Don’t apologize. I really had a nice time... you always keep me on my toes.” Tien’s face was getting progressively pinker, he looked away from Yamcha’s face.

He wasn’t sure he believed Tien, but he also wasn’t going to question him too much.

“So what’s on the agenda today?”

“Uh… Wanna go to a game?” Even though Yamcha hadn’t played baseball for a little while, he could always get into the stadium for free.

Tien nodded, his face giving nothing away.

“Alright, I’ll get dressed then we’ll get going.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hate top sheets and I feel like Yamcha would too lol  
> Next up shenanigans at a baseball game.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's game day. 
> 
> Confessing your love is a game, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive me but all I know about baseball is what I remember from Twilight from over a decade ago.

Tien was squinting, the midday sun was incredibly bright as he and Yamcha watched the baseball match below. The seats were nothing special, they sat in amongst the crowd, the stadium a bit less than half full since it was a smaller match between minor league teams. Yamcha had been pointing out the players he’d helped mentor, Tien found it remarkably sweet how complementary Yamcha was about the players, considering that Yamcha was easily the best baseball player in Taitan’s history.

Tien would wager that he was the best baseball player on earth. 

Trying to get a clearer look at one of the people Yamcha had pointed out, he held a hand over his forehead, trying to give his third eye some relief. 

“Here.” Yamcha pulled the baseball cap he had been wearing off his own head, reaching up he placed it onto Tien’s. “That should help you a bit.” he smiled.

Tien’s pulse was thrumming loud in his ears, “What about you?”

Yamcha was running his fingers through his locks, getting rid of any sign of hat hair. “I think you need it more.” He said with humor, looking at Tien’s third eye.

Tien felt more flustered than he would like to admit, He awkwardly nodded to Yamcha. “Thank you.”

“No worries.” Yamcha answered with a smile. He was always so free with his smiles... 

Tien realized he was staring again, last night still playing in his mind on repeat. He couldn’t get Yamcha’s sleepy voice out of his head, “G’night. Ten. Love you.”

 _I really need to_ _snap out of it._

He was grateful when a high voice interrupted his train of thought-

“S’cuse me, sir.” A tiny girl with big dark eyes and wild hair was standing beside Yamcha, “Are you Yamcha from the Taitan’s?” The nervous look on her face suggested she knew exactly who Yamcha was.

“I sure am!” Yamcha said enthusiastically.

“I’m your biggest fan! My dad taped all your matches and we watch them together all the time. When I grow up I’m gonna be just like you!” She was beaming at him. 

Tien couldn’t help but to smile, the kid had good taste. 

“Is that so? Well I’m very flattered.” Yamcha said bashfully.

Holding a camera out in her little hands, she inclined her head “Can I have a picture with you?” 

“Absolutely! I’d love to take a picture with you.” 

She looked at Tien then, he awkwardly smiled down at her.

“Could you please take it for me, mister?”

“Oh, sure.” Tien accepted the tiny digital camera from her and waited for the two of them to pose.

Yamcha crouched down next to the girl, she put an arm around his shoulders, grinning like a cheshire cat. Yamcha had a big silly grin on his face too. Tien snapped a couple pictures and handed the camera back.

“Thank you, Mister Yamcha.” She said, still grinning ear to ear.

“No, thank you for making this old man's day.” Yamcha answered, giving her a fist bump.

“Bye.” She giggled as she ran back to her parents. 

“Your biggest fan sure was tiny.” Tien said while still looking out to the field.

“Honestly I’ll take little kids over adult fans any day. They’re always so genuine.” Yamcha had a small smile on his lips.

They watched about an hour more of the match before Yamcha declared he needed something to eat.

Leaving the stadium, they walked down toward the waterfront.

“What do you feel like, Mr Shinhan?” Yamcha inquired.

“I’m not really sure.” Tien replied, adjusting the baseball cap that still sat on his head.

“You aren’t very helpful when it comes to ideas, Tien.” Yamcha chuckled, bumping his arm against Tiens.

If Tien was honest he was perfectly content walking next to Yamcha, taking in the sights of the city. 

Getting closer to the waterfront now, a cool sea breeze was blowing Yamcha’s hair everywhere, He kept having to brush it out of his face.

Stopping near a small gelato booth Tien moved behind Yamcha, “Here.” Tien captured his friends wild hair as best as he could, running his finger through the waves. He did his best to put it into a messy braid, then tucked it into yamcha’s shirt. "That should be less irritating."

Yamcha turned to face Tien, a blush across his cheeks. “Thank you.”

He went to say something but was distracted by Yamcha, a tongue darted out between the scarred mans soft looking lips, wetting them.

Staring at each other, Tien felt the heat rising up into his cheeks too.

“Oh to be young and in love.” the gruff voice of an older woman interrupted them. 

They both snapped their heads to the side, where they were greeted by a tiny woman with tanned, wrinkled skin and a head of downy white hair standing behind the booth.

“Uh- we’re not…” Yamcha was gesturing a hand back and forth between them “A couple.” He finally stammered. The old woman laughed. 

Tien could feel that his entire face down to his chest had turned crimson. He hoped Yamcha would just take his blush as embarrassment, rather than what it really was- guilt for getting caught out.

“Do you want a scoop?” She finally asked.

“Uh, no thank you.”

They both walked away from the booth, Yamcha was laughing awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Can you believe that? She said we were young.” He was trying to break the tension with a joke.

Not saying anything Tien continued looking straight ahead. _Was he really that obvious?_

“Just wanna have lunch back at mine?” Yamcha finally asked.

The idea of going back to Yamcha’s sounded overwhelming, but walking around with no end goal wasn’t any better.

“Sounds good.”

\--------------------------------------

Yamcha was focusing intensely on rinsing the dirty plates off. Tien had been awkward and quiet the entire way home and during lunch. He had tried to lighten the mood multiple times but was getting nowhere. 

They had been having a perfectly nice day up until the old woman’s comment and Yamcha couldn’t help but feel a little offended. Was the idea of being mistaken as a couple so horrifying to Tien? 

He let out a tired sigh and closed his eyes, maybe he had damaged things last night, getting so drunk and making Tien dance with him. He knew how reserved Tien was these days... But if that really was the case, standing here washing cutlery wasn’t going to fix anything.

Taking a deep breath, Yamcha turned around to look at Tien, determined to work this out. 

He stopped in his tracks when he caught Tien staring at him from the opposite side of the island bench. Tien quickly averted his gaze.

Steeling himself Yamcha spoke “I’m sorry if I did something to upset you.” Tien furrowed his brow but Yamcha continued on “I can’t imagine that old ladies comment would be enough to upset you this much… If you tell me what I did I will try to fix it.” He braced his hands against the counter top, needing an anchor point.

Tien looked as if he wasn't going to say anything but Yamcha was determined to not let this awkwardness hang between them. 

“Tien you obviously have something on your mind, please just tell me.” 

Tien looked nervously off to the side, his face flushing again.“You told me you loved me. Last night when I took you to bed.” The words came out fast, almost a jumble.

Yamcha felt his jaw go slack. 

He told Tien that he loved him? And Tien hadn’t said a single word all day...

That didn’t bode well. 

Tien’s extreme response to the woman’s comment did make a bit more sense, though.

Finally closing his mouth, Yamcha rubbed his eyes. He felt exhausted. He was sure Tien found the silence deafening but he needed to think this through.

He could claim that it was just a drunken declaration of love to a friend, no different than something he’d say to Goku or Krillin…

But he didn’t want to do that.

He’d been dancing around this topic for over a decade, always too cowardly to admit it. 

Now he'd been given an opportunity on a golden platter, from his drunken self no less.

He couldn’t keep going like this- He'd been holding these words in for over a decade.

“I do.” Tien looked blankly at him. “Love you, I mean.” 

He paused to let the words sink in.

Tien looked dumbstruck and that made his stomach sink, but he continued nonetheless.

“And I don’t mean as friends, either.” Yamcha cleared his throat. “I’ve been in love with you for a very long time, if I’m being honest, but I totally respect that you don’t feel-” His speech was cut off by Tien all but jumping the island bench. 

  
  


\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Before Tien could even think about what he was doing he was across the kitchen, taking Yamcha’s face into his hands, just as he had imagined a thousand times before.

He bent his head eagerly, his mouth meeting Yamcha’s warm soft lips. The kiss was passionate and raw, he didn’t even care that he was so inexperienced compared to the man whose face he was holding in his hands.

Yamcha deepened the kiss further, it was sloppy and Tien found himself moaning low in his throat. Pulling back to catch his breath he stared down into Yamcha’s beautiful face, his thumbs rubbing the other mans strong jaw and cheeks. Deep brown eyes seemed to sparkle, looking up into Tien’s face. 

Laughter shook Yamcha’s shoulders, his face flushing deep crimson. “So I guess you don’t mind, then?”

Tien shook his head, smiling incredulously at the man in front of him. Leaning down to brush his lips against Yamcha’s ear, Tien whispered “Do you really need to ask?” 

“I was just making sure.” yamcha said, sounding as though he was halfway delirious. 

“You’re an idiot.” Tien brushed another kiss to Yamcha’s warm lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've read this far, I owe you a gelato.  
> Finally these boys work it out!  
> Next chapter is probably going to be fluffy, maybe some talk of the past, some talk of the future.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been five hours. 

Five hours since Yamcha had admitted how he felt to Tien.

Five hours since Tien had reciprocated those feelings.

Yamcha was almost convinced that he had died and gone to heaven, but this was in fact a lot better than either time he had died.

They were laying across Yamcha’s couch together, Tien on his back with a cushion tucked behind his head, his arm wrapped around Yamcha’s torso, holding him close. Yamcha was pressed against the back of the couch laying on his side, his head resting on Tien’s chest, a hand running up and down Tien’s stomach.

If he knew his former rival would be so enthusiastic, he would have admitted how he felt years ago.

“What’s going through that head of yours?” Tien wondered.

“I was just thinking about how I should have done this years ago.” He sighed, rolling over, so that he could look into Tien’s face.

“You’re not the only one thinking that.” A small smile played at the edges of Tien’s mouth. “Do you mind if I ask how long you’ve...” Tien trailed off, waving a hand.

“Felt this way?” Yamcha mulled this question over for a minute. He’d known for a decade that he was in love with Tien, but the feelings had been there even longer than that.

“Well it depends on what you mean.” Yamcha said, sitting up a bit more so he could see Tien’s face properly.

“If you mean feelings in general, then we’d be talking about sometime before the 23rd budokai, that’s when the idea first popped into my head. But Bulma and I were still on and off and I hadn’t really come to terms with the whole bisexual thing yet, so I just tried to repress it. The thought kept popping back up, though.” Tien was watching his face intently. It was making Yamcha feel shy… He hadn’t felt shy like this for a very long time. 

“Keep going.” Tien’s big hands were rubbing his back reassuringly, encouraging him to go on. Ducking his head back down he continued “It was when we were training at King Kai’s that I finally accepted I was in love with you- I mean crammed in that tiny house every night, sparring with you everyday… I started to hope that something might happen between us, you know, since we were both dead and all." Tien smiled at that. "You pretty much know the rest.” Yacmha said matter-of-factly. “Your turn.”

Tien chuckled, running his fingers up Yamcha’s neck and over his scalp.

“Pretty much the same as you.” He stated simply.

“Nuh uh, I need more details than that.” Yamcha scolded.

“Well, I suppose my feelings predate yours.” Tien said, rubbing his chin with the hand that wasn’t wrapped around Yamcha. “I remember seeing you in the elimination hall during the 22nd tournament, you were so sure of yourself and so handsome, it drove me crazy. The fact that you were from the rival school I was supposed to crush only added to the confusion and excitement-” Yamcha’s head snapped up, pure bewilderment colored his features.

“No way- You thought I was hot at the 22nd tournament?” 

Tien’s chuckle was tinged with a bit of guilt

“Well, yes. That’s why I kept goading you, there was something thrilling about getting up in your face, I’d never felt such tension with a rival before- Don’t get me wrong, I was still mostly intent on giving you a beating you’d never forget, but that wasn’t only it. I didn’t fully understand what was happening with me at the time, but in hindsight it’s kinda obvious I was overcompensating.”

Yamcha nodded his head at that, smirking.

“Then you came to congratulate me after I won, even though I’d broken your leg and that was when my never ending crush started. But you were with Bulma and I didn’t think you’d ever feel the same way, so I just tucked those feelings aside. Eventually 3 years had passed and I realized that it was well beyond a crush.” Tien's voice sounded mournful, it made Yamcha’s heart ache. Tien had been dealing with this even longer than he had.

Craning his head up, Yamcha pressed a soft kiss to Tien’s chin.

“We really are hopeless.” He said lightly.

Tien laughed “Better late than never, I suppose.”

“Most definitely.” Yamcha said, laying his head back against Tien’s shoulder. 

* * *

Yamcha was chuckling as he finished off the last of the takeout they had ordered for dinner.

“Whats so funny?” 

Shaking his head with a grin, stray hairs escaping out of his ponytail, Yamcha finally spoke. “You held my hand almost the entire time we ate dinner, I never figured you’d be so affectionate, Tien.”

Tien shrugged while pulling Yamcha’s tanned hand up to his lips. “I have a lot of time to make up for.” an involuntary shiver ran through Yamcha’s body, he hadn’t expected Tien to be so smooth either...

It wasn’t fair really, Tien had far less experience with romance and yet Yamcha was the one giggling like a schoolgirl. He hadn’t felt so flustered since he was a sixteen year old boy seeing Bulma for the first time.

Untangling his fingers from Tiens, Yamcha stood up, taking the empty containers with him to throw in the sink. He wandered back over to the bench, coming up behind Tien who was still sitting down, Yamcha wrapped his arms around the big man's waist, planting a kiss on the top of his head. He'd daydreamed about doing little things like that for years.

He had daydreamed about a lot of things, actually… 

Glancing in the direction of his unmade bed, he couldn’t help but to remember some of those daydreams now.

Leaning down he gently pressed a kiss to tien’s neck, enjoying how his breath hitched. He continued kissing up Tien's neck until he met the soft spot just underneath his ear, making Tien squirm.

“You like that?” He whispered into Tien’s ear, before nibbling on the lobe. That earned him a low groan from the man in his arms.

Testing the waters, he ran his hand further up Tien’s torso, stopping at his peck. Firm flesh met the palm of his hand, he gave it an experimental squeeze.

Apparently that was all Tien could handle, finally standing up from his seat.

He turned toward Yamcha, pulling him into a deep kiss, hands digging into Yamcha’s shoulder blades. Their bodies pressed together so tightly, it was hard to tell where Tien’s body ended and his began.

Playing with the hem of his shirt, he slowly started running his hands over the bare skin of Tien’s back, light as a feather.

Tien pulled back from the kiss, his face flushed. They stared into each other's eyes, breathing hard.

Examining every little detail of the face before him, Yamcha was determined to commit it to memory. He'd never seen Tien so vulnerable. He was beautiful.

Tien finally spoke, “Uh, Yamcha-”

“Mmm?” Yamcha hummed, tilting his head to the side, waiting for Tien to speak.

“Can I sleep in your bed tonight?” Tien finished bashfully, his whole face very red.

Yamcha couldn’t help but to laugh, maybe Tien wasn’t as smooth as he’d been thinking.

“Obviously.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So should they... 👀?


	7. Chapter 7

At some point between the kitchen and his bed, Yamcha found himself being lifted up and carried. This was a wholly new experience for him, typically he was the one doing the lifting, whether his partner was a girl or a guy. 

After all, he was 6 feet tall and a ball of muscle, but he didn’t mind so much- It gave him a better vantage point to tien’s mouth.

Wrapping his legs around Tien’s torso, arms around his shoulders, Yamcha kissed Tien, gently at first. A sweet, almost chaste caress of lips, his hands coming up to cup the back of Tien's smooth head. He hadn't felt so at ease in someone else's arms for a very long time.

Intensifying the kiss further, he pulled Tien’s bottom lip between his own, nipping at it. His body ached to press closer, but before he could act on anything, he was suddenly careening toward the ground.

Tien felt as though he would die of embarrassment. 

All his years of martial arts training, all of his skills, even his three eyes- none of it had stopped him from catching his foot against the leg of a cabinet, causing him to slam into the hardwood floor, landing on top of the man he had confessed his feelings to no more than 8 hours ago. 

He quickly extracted himself from Yamcha’s grip, moving onto his knees to crouch over him. “Are you okay?” He peered into the flushed, scarred face of the man he’d just been kissing. The response he received wasn’t exactly what he’d expected.

Though he did appear to be winded, Yamcha had broken into a fit of hysterical laughter, his whole body vibrating with it. 

“Oi, what’s so funny?” He asked, feeling a bit defensive.

Yamcha’s hands were resting against his abdomen, “You.” He answered. “You literally fell head over heels.” he giggled at his own joke.

"Holding you threw me off balance." Tien responded, his voice almost sounded whiny. Almost.

“And here I was worrying that you were acting so much smoother than me, but then you go and body slam me into the ground. You looked so horrified while we were falling, I honestly don’t think I’ve ever seen you so expressive.” Yamcha finished, his laughter dissolving into a coughing fit.

Tien moved to help Yamcha sit up, patting his back until his breath evened out again and the coughing stopped.

He noticed that Yamcha was smirking at him.. _. Will he ever let me live this down?  
_

“Well-” Yamcha looked expectantly at him. 

“Well, what?” 

“I was under the impression we were in the middle of something.” He was smiling warmly at Tien.

“Oh. yeah. Of course.” He had been expecting further ribbing about his uncoordinated moment, but was more than happy to let that subject drop.

Getting to his feet swiftly, Tien reached his hands down to Yamcha, helping him up. Yamcha sprung up, lacing his strong arms back around Tien’s neck, pulling him into another kiss, just as before they had fallen. 

Tien was totally surrounded by Yamcha, his scent, his body, he felt drunk on it. With Yamcha finally breaking the kiss, Tien couldn’t help but to linger for a few seconds. “C’mon you.” Yamcha took hold of Tien’s hand, turning on his heel and pulled him along toward the bed.

He had dreamt about doing this so many times over the years, that the idea that this was really going to happen- well, he couldn’t quite believe it. It felt as though everything was happening so quickly, even though It had taken over a decade. A ball of nervous energy was building in his stomach.

_Yamcha had so much more experience than him..._

Yamcha flopped backwards onto the bed, looking up at Tien. His features rearranged from their usual easy smile to something much more intimate. He stood still, just watching the man before him, swallowing hard.

Yamcha’s voice finally broke the quiet “If this is too much, just say so.” He gave Tien a reassuring smile.

“No, no-” Tien stammered “I’m just- I um, I don’t have much experience... I don’t want to disappoint you,” He trailed off.

Yamcha sat up on the bed, reaching his hands out, he took Tien’s and started rubbing gentle circles against the skin of his fingers.

“Tien, I’ve been wanting this for so long that nothing you could do would disappoint me. Not even slamming me onto the floor.” He finished teasingly. The look he gave Tien was so open and caring that he suddenly felt silly for ever thinking that Yamcha would judge his inexperience.

Smiling down at the handsome man before him Tien finally sat on the bed, the length of his knee and thigh pressing against Yamcha’s leg, the same leg he had broken all those years ago. He felt shame bubble up in his throat at the memory.

He would never allow Yamcha to be hurt like that again.

Bringing his hands up, Tien cupped Yamcha’s cheeks gently, tracing the lines of his handsome face. They sat like that for a moment, just enjoying the intimacy of it all. 

Eventually Yamcha lent his face forward, meeting Tien’s lips. They sat kissing for what seemed a long time, Tien feeling more confident in his abilities with each passing minute.

“You always were a quick learner.” Yamcha said as he broke the kiss, taking a deep breath.

Placing a hand on Tien’s chest, Yamcha gently pushed him back into the mattress, maneuvering his leg over Tien, he straddled his hips, his firm bum dangerously close to Tien’s aching crotch. Tien couldn’t help but let out a low moan, instinctively placing his hands on the other man's waist.

With Yamcha sitting atop him, slowly trailing kisses along his neck, Tien started moving his own hands, feeling his way down the firm body of the man he loved, moving past his lower back he settled his hands against the firm but soft flesh of Yamcha’s ass, which earned him a groan against the nape of his neck. 

Feeling emboldened, he squeezed harder. Yamcha’s lips found their way back to his mouth. Loose tendrils of his long hair were brushing against Tien’s cheek, tickling him. Tien pulled back from the kiss to look into Yamcha’s eyes, bringing his hands up he gently pulled the hair tie loose, watching as Yamcha’s long hair cascaded down around his face.

He’d been wanting to do that for years. 

Yamcha’s hands were moving against his torso now, a hushed whisper in his ear “sit up for a sec.”

Tien did as he was told, letting Yamcha pull his t-shirt off. Tien followed suit, reaching for the hem of Yamcha's shirt, he tugged it off as well, flinging it across the room. His hands tenderly explored the familiar flesh of his old sparring partner, in a completely new way. 

Pushing himself backward, he pulled Yamcha with him until they were both comfortably on the large bed. Yamcha's body laying gently over his own, fingers caressing calloused skin and scars, lips leaving trails of kisses.

Tien's body had experienced a great number of things over the years, good and bad, but he had never felt something like this. It was pure pleasure.

Yamcha ran his fingers over the old scar across Tien’s chest, placing tender kisses along it, Tien shivered. 

He never wanted to leave this bed.


	8. Chapter 8

Blinking sleep from his eyes, Yamcha squinted. The early morning sun was slowly flooding in through his window. Warm arms were wrapped around his waist, a body pressed against his back. He couldn’t help smiling to himself. After all these years he and Tien had finally worked it out. He wanted to close his eyes and sink back into sleep, unfortunately nature was calling and he couldn’t ignore it any longer. Carefully extracting himself from Tien’s arm, Yamcha padded into the bathroom. 

Wandering back into his room, Yamcha couldn't keep himself from stopping to stare at the big man laying in his bed. He could have watched him for days. The look on Tien’s face was pure peace, his three eyes were closed, the morning sun glistening across the skin of his broad chest, vulnerable and open in a way Yamcha could never have truly pictured. Tien deserved love and tenderness, the idea that Yamcha would be the one to give him those things set his spirit soaring.

A gravelly voice interrupted his thoughts, "Come back to bed." big arms were reaching out.

Climbing back onto his bed, he crawled toward Tien who immediately pulled him into a tight embrace. Yamcha laid his head against Tien's shoulder, gently pressing a kiss to his jaw. Tien hummed to himself, seeming very sleepy still.

When he had asked Tien and Chiaotzu down for the weekend he never would have imagined that they'd end up here. He couldn't help chuckling.

"What's funny?" Tien asked, cracking an eye to look down at Yamcha.

"I was just thinking about how I owe Bulma and the kids big time."

"Why?" Tien looked perplexed, sleep still crackling his voice.

"Because they managed to get us the alone time we've needed for the last decade." 

He doubted they would be doing this if Puar and Chaiotzu had stayed with them. Not that he didn't love them both dearly, but they weren't exactly conducive to romance.

Finally understanding what he meant, Tien nodded, "I suppose you're right."

"Of course I am." Yamcha grinned.

Tien smiled, closing his eyes.

Yamcha was running his fingers across Tien’s chest, just enjoying the feeling of the morning sun against his skin.

They would have to get up eventually. 

But not yet.

-

Stretching his arms out above his head, Tien sat up in the bed. It was not a common occurrence in his daily life to sleep in this late but Yamcha’s bed was so comfortable and the man himself had left it so warm, that he just couldn’t bring himself to climb out of it yet. 

Yamcha had gotten up to make a pot of tea, carrying two tea cups back over with him. He handed one of the cups to Tien who took it gladly. Yamcha had become quite a pro at making tea over the years. He looked at the cup in his hand, recognizing the pattern. He was pretty certain it was the same set he had gifted to Yamcha, probably 15 years ago. “Is this the tea set I bought you?” He asked, cocking an eyebrow. He was surprised that Yamcha would still have it all these years later.

“Yeah, I never really used it after you gave it to me. I was worried that I’d break it or something… It was kinda silly but I kept it on the high shelf of my cabinet for years.” His cheeks were pink. “It moved with me to all my apartments. But I’ve decided that it’s finally time to use it.”

Tien was touched that it had meant so much to him, even if he didn’t really understand why you would keep a teapot for that long without using it for its intended purpose. He shook his head, smiling.

“What?” Yamcha asked.

“You’re adorable.” Tien was just being honest. Everything about Yamcha was cute to him. 

“Pfft. Sweet talker.” Yamcha said sarcastically. Tien just laughed, taking another sip of the tea. 

“So, what’s for breakfast?” 

Yamcha looked at him with mock offense “Not even a full 24 hours together and you’re already expecting to be waited on hand and foot.” 

“You know it.” He answered with a wink. Yamcha grinned at him, his eyes crinkling in a way that made Tien’s heart skip a beat. “There’s a good breakfast buffet around the block, if you want?” Tien just nodded, taking a final long sip of tea. 

Yamcha jumped to his feet, taking the mug from Tien’s hand before leaning down, pressing a soft kiss against Tien’s forehead. He bounced off toward the kitchen. 

* * *

“I’ve never seen a human consume so many pancakes ever in my life.” They had just left the buffet, Tien had eaten a sensible omelette, whole grain toast, yogurt, some hash browns and tea. Standard fare around West city. Yamcha on the other hand had destroyed a massive plate of pancakes with maple syrup, dollop cream and numerous other toppings like fruit and choc chips. Even Tien’s sweet tooth couldn’t handle something like that this early in the day. “You’re sure that you aren’t part Saiyan?” he joked.

“Hmm, well Gohan and I do have very similar hairstyles but I don’t think so, must be the wolf in me.” Yamcha winked, humor in his voice. 

They were walking companionably through an area that had a large street market, going nowhere in particular. Watching Yamcha out of the corner of his third eye, Tien reached for his hand, slowly interlacing their fingers. He felt a tiny bit shy. Last night was one thing but holding hands in public was a bit different. Yamcha looked down at their fingers before turning his face to Tien, a huge smile beamed at him. “So, we’re, like, official?” Yamcha asked. 

“Um, I think so. Yes?” Tien hadn’t really thought that far ahead. He’d been so caught up in the moment with Yamcha he kind of forgot about the rest of the world… Like Chiaotzu.

He assumed his oldest friend would probably pick up on the change in relationship, he already had an inkling of Tien’s feelings. But what about the others? Would they tell them?

-

Though Tien was still holding his hand, he had gone very quiet a couple minutes ago, after Yamcha had asked if they were official. He was sure of Tien’s feelings but couldn’t help but to worry if the cold light of day had him questioning things. “You’re very quiet.” He said, glancing at Tien, who turned to look at him with an apologetic smile.

“Sorry. I was just thinking to myself.” 

“About what?”

“Chiaotzu, Puar, Bulma, the kids…” He trailed off.

“What about them?” Yamcha’s stomach was sinking.

“I was just thinking that Puar and Chaiotzu will probably realize the change between us fairly quickly, but I don’t know if I want to tell the others yet..” 

“Are you worried about how they’ll react?” Yamcha wondered, furrowing his brow.

“No, not at all. I mean they accept genocidal space aliens-” He waved his free hand before turning to face Yamcha. “I was just thinking it might be nice to keep this between you and I for a little while. It feels too special to tell everyone about it yet. I mean a little privacy never hurt, does that make sense?” 

Yamcha was looking at him, nodding his head. The idea of telling Bulma didn’t exactly thrill him. Not that he thought she’d react badly or anything, he just knew her well enough to know she’d be wanting every little detail.

“I think that makes perfect sense.” Yamcha said, with a small smile. They had all the time in the world to let the others know.

“We don’t have to get Chiaotzu or Puar for a while yet. C’mon I’ll buy you anything you want” He winked, pulling Tien along with him. 

They spent the rest of the morning browsing through all sorts of stalls, Yamcha picking out things he thought would look nice on Tien, even managing to get him to try on a few. He was currently waiting outside the haphazardly hung curtain that was acting as a makeshift dressing room, laughing to himself. 

Tien spent half his life shirtless but felt the need to use a dressing room to try something on over the top of his shirt. “Remember to show me.” He called. A moment later Tien opened the curtain, showing Yamcha the black chenille turtleneck he was wearing, It fit snugly against Tien’s muscles. This was definitely Yamcha’s favourite of the lot. “Alright I’m getting that for you.” 

Tien frowned, “I can pay for myself, you know.” Tien was always reticent about Yamcha buying him anything, good thing Yamcha knew how to be persuasive. ”Of course you can. I just want to do something nice for _my boyfriend.”_ He said the last part almost conspiratorially into Tien’s ear. The woman running the stall smiled at them, telling Tien to keep it on, she just needed the tag to ring it up. Yamcha snatched the tag from his shoulder and took it over to pay, smirking as Tien awkwardly stood behind his shoulder.

Tien was always handsome but he couldn’t help but to appreciate seeing him in something a bit different, since it was such a rare occurrence. He laced their fingers back together.

They were nearing the end of the regular stalls now, the strong smell of varying food stalls hitting their nostrils. Looking to his right Yamcha noticed a frozen yogurt stand he had tried before. Even though he was still pretty full, Yamcha bee-lined for the stand, dragging Tien with him. He ordered the mango strawberry swirl in a cone, once the man had handed it to him they moved away from the stalls, still holding hands and stopped near the market gates. Yamcha lifted the yogurt from his own mouth, offering it to Tien “Wanna lick?” 

Narrowing his eyes, Tien lent his head forward and took a large chunk of the ice treat, before pulling back with a smirk. Yamcha was just about to say something when a familiar high pitched voice greeted his ear- It was Puar.

“YAMCHA! TIEN?” 

They both turned perfectly in sync to look behind them.

Standing ten feet away from the gates stood Bulma, Vegeta, the boys and Puar, all of whom looked very surprised. Even Vegeta had his eyebrow raised .

Well, they were holding hands and apparently sharing a frozen yogurt, he supposed. That wasn’t exactly typical sparring partner behavior. 

Yamcha found himself smiling awkwardly at his friends. Guess the cat was out of the bag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're in the home stretch now, baby!


	9. Chapter 9

Tien was looking at him, as though trying to gauge what they should do. “Looks like we’ve been found out.” Yamcha answered with an apologetic smile, giving Tien’s hand a squeeze. 

Tien nodded. “Alright, let’s do this.” They turned their eyes back toward their friends.

Still holding hands they walked forward, painful smiles planted on their faces. “Hey, guys. Fancy seeing you here.” Yamcha finally said, watching everyone carefully. 

Chiaotzu had a small but knowing smile on his face. Puar looked overjoyed, as did Goten. Vegeta’s face was back to being impassive while Trunk’s looked at them with raised eyebrows. Bulma was the one he was looking closest at, her mouth hanging open. Before he could say anything else she appeared to regain her voice-

“No fucking way!” She almost yelled. 

Yamcha felt the smile on his face stiffen, Tien’s grip tightening on his fingers. 

“Language.” Vegeta’s low voice spoke. 

“Pssht, the kids have heard way worse.” Bulma replied, rolling her eyes.

"So, are you guys…” She trailed off, giving them a devious smile.

“Are what?” Goten’s confused voice interrupted. 

“Dude, they’re holding hands.” Trunk interjected.

“So?” Goten frowned. Trunk’s rolled his eyes at the smaller boy. “When adults hold hands it’s usually because they’re married.” 

Goten turned to them, a shocked look on his face. “YOU’RE MARRIED? WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME”

A deep laugh sounded from beside him, Yamcha turned to look at Tien who was shaking his head with a smile. “We aren’t married, Goten.” Tien answered.

"Oh. Okay."

Bulma’s voice cut in “But you are together?” she questioned. “Like together, together.” 

The frozen yogurt was dripping all over Yamcha’s hand now. 

Finally finding his voice he spoke up. “Yes. Tien and I are… seeing each other.” He might as well be honest. He could see Tien nod his head once from the corner of his eye.

Puar’s delighted squeal could have broken the sound barrier, she flew over and awkwardly tried to hug both Tien and Yamcha’s necks but her arms were too small, so she just settled for patting them both on the head.

Bulma leapt forward smacking him on the shoulder “That’s excellent! I was starting to worry that you’d never get over me.” She joked, Vegeta smirking behind her shoulder.

He inclined his head, giving his ex a small smile, feeling awkward. The cone had started to go soggy in his hand. “Okay, I gotta throw this out.” turning to look for a garbage can, he spotted one across from the gates. 

Letting go of Tien’s hand, he walked toward it, Bulma joining him.

Leaning in close to his ear she whispered “I’m gonna need every detail-” He had figured as much. "Next time." 

She gave him a real, genuine smile. “I really am happy for you, you know. We had a lot of ups and downs but you are family to me, Yamcha.” She finished, sounding more serious now.

“You too, Bulms.” He bumped her with his shoulder. 

Chiaotzu was hovering next to Tien by the time they had wandered back over, no doubt having one of their psychic conversations.

“C’mon mom, were hungry!” Trunks whined, grabbing Bulma’s hand.

“Alright, alright.” She laughed, letting him drag her forward. 

Yamcha went to follow, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He turned to see Vegeta, a smirk still on his face.

“Still punching above your weight, I see.” was all he said before walking forward to join the others. 

He stood dumbstruck for a moment, looking at the back of Vegeta’s short frame. Guess that was as close to a congratulations as he would ever get. 

Yamcha chuckled to himself, shaking his head.

“C’mon Yamcha-” Goten ran up, grabbing his hand to pull him toward the line where the others were waiting. 

* * *

It was early afternoon, storm clouds were slowly gathering on the horizon as they made their way back to Yamcha’s apartment. Puar and Chiaotzu were further ahead, excitedly chattering about sleepovers at the farm. 

The hours they ended up spending with Bulma and the kids had actually been pretty enjoyable, everyone falling into a comfortable rhythm once they got the awkward explanations out of the way. 

Turning his head to look at Yamcha who was fussing with his hair again, Tien smiled. Pulling the hair tie he’d picked up from the bed this morning off his wrist, he offered it to Yamcha. 

“What would I do without you?” Yamcha cooed, smiling at him.

Looking at Yamcha’s handsome face Tien felt a familiar swell in his chest. The same feeling he had felt a very long time ago, though he hadn’t fully recognized what it was back then.

He gently took Yamcha’s hand, pulling him in until he was pressed against his chest. They simply stood like that, staring at each other for a moment.

“I really do love you.” he whispered.

Leaning forward Yamcha pressed a small kiss to his lips, “I love you too.”

Before he could say anything else Puar and Chiaotzu’s voices wrung out from down the road. “Get a room, you two!” 

They just smiled at each.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a tiny epilogue to post but this is the final proper chapter, so if you've read this far I truly appreciate it!


	10. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to everyone who has read this little story of mine, I truly appreciate it!

Yamcha was staring absently out the window, a coffee in his hands, Puar puttering around behind him.

Tien and Chiaotzu had finally gone home to the farm this morning, having stayed on a couple days longer than they were supposed to. He knew they would have to go eventually, but that didn’t stop him missing them.

It was funny, really. Tien had disappeared for months on end over the years but now the separation of a few short hours seemed huge. He sighed to himself, taking another sip of his drink.

“Oh Yamcha.” Puar said, hugging his neck. “You really miss him.”

“Yeah. Silly isn’t it?” He laughed without humor. It really did feel silly to him. There was a time in his life where he would go months without seeing anyone and it hardly bothered him. Now he was moping about like a love sick puppy.

He took his now empty mug over to the sink and rinsed it.

“You know you can just go up there and see him, I mean you don’t have any work to do and a spare pair of hands at the farm never hurt.” Puar suggested innocently.

The thought had already crossed his mind but he was worried about looking needy. “Isn’t it too soon? I wouldn’t want to crowd him…”

Paws resting on hips, Puar gave him an exasperated look. “Yamcha you waited a decade to tell him how you felt. Nothing is too soon.”

Puar had a point.

Grabbing Puars little paws, he smiled at his oldest friend, once again thankful that they had met all those years ago. “Alright, I’m gonna do it.”

“Well you better get packing then!” 

He went to his room and started throwing odds and ends into an old bag. He even packed a gi in case Tien wanted to spar. 

_ I should stop off at the supermarket and get something special to make for dinner  _ he thought to himself, humming. 

Maybe he would take Tien up on that live-in chef offer, after all.

Yamcha’s mood was already improving, a grin coming back to his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's all, folks.

**Author's Note:**

> Second time dipping my toes into Yamcha/Tien fic. I'm not sure how many chapters it will end up being, but I expect at least a few! If you've read this far, I give you my heartfelt thanks!


End file.
